Unexpected
by NovemberLioness
Summary: Kiara and Kovu's son has everything: the looks, the girls, and the power. But what happens when a rogue comes and turns his life upside-down? Also, this rogue...Might not be as lovely as she looks. Can she even be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

Kiara and Kovu walked through the grassy plains, an awkward silence fell among them.

"Kovu," Kiara gazed at her dark-furred mate.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"I need to tell you something..." She stopped walking and sat on the fresh grass.

Kovu kept standing, and stared into her orange eyes, "is everything okay Kiara?"

Kiara's left ear twitched as her eyes stayed fixed on the ground, a small grin formed on her muzzle as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet Kovu's gaze. "We are going to have a cub; or maybe cubs."

Kovu beamed, he couldn't even express his happiness in words, "I'm going to be a father?" He managed to ask calmly.

"Yes." Kiara replied, tears of joy leaked out from her eyes.

"I'm going to be a father!" Kovu shouted joyfully.

He nuzzled his mate, "Kiara, we are going to have a cub."

"Or cubs." Kiara reminded him.

The happy couple laughed as they playfully fought over names.

"It's going to be a girl, I know it." Kiara beamed.

"I'm voting on twins." Kovu laughed.

Kiara stopped walking, her eyes opened wide, "what if we have triplets?" Her voice started to get shaky, she didn't want to be overwhelmed with a litter of cubs; one would be enough of a handful.

"Only time will tell." Kovu grinned. He tried to act as if he didn't care how many cubs she had, but he really only wanted one; possibly two.

* * *

><p>Kovu sat at the edge of Pride Rock, his brown pelt was being soaked by the rain.<p>

Simba sat next to him, in silence.

Nobody said anything. They just sat there quietly. Worried about Kiara, who was giving birth inside Pride Rock.

"I hope everything is okay. Is this how long it took Nala?" Kovu asked his new father-in-law.

"I...Don't think so. Nala was quick." Simba looked at Kovu's expression full of worry. "I mean, it was so long ago. I don't really remember, it might have been this long, I'm not sure." He mumbled on, trying to calm down both himself and Kovu.

A few moments passed before Nala walked out of the cave, a huge grin on her face. "It's a boy."

"What does he look like?" Simba asked, "oh wait, it doesn't matter. I'm a grandpa!"

"I'm a father!" Kovu cheered.

"Come on, come see him. He is just stunning." Nala turned towards the cave and walked inside.

Kovu and Simba quickly hurried behind, eager to see the newborn.

"Kiara," Kovu nuzzled her and looked at his new son.

The newborn cub had a warm, sunny yellow pelt and the patch of auburn-brown fur at the end of his tail hinted to the pride his mane would be similar. Although his eyes would not be opened for a few more weeks, they were a deep blue, like Nala's.

"What's his name?" A cream colored lioness piped up.

A murmur of questions echoed around the small cave.

"What should we name our son Kovu?" Kiara asked her mate.

"How about Simba?" Simba smirked.

Nala chuckled, "oh my Simba...No, we are not going to torture that poor cub with your name."

"Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean?" Simba laughed.

Kiara and Kovu, along with the rest of the pride, exploded in laughter.

"What about Ptah?" Kovu offered as the laughter died out.

Kiara looked at him wide-eyed, "Ptah?"

Nala did a small giggle, "Kiara...Ptah is Egyptian, it means Opener."

"Why would you name him Opener?" Simba asked, still trying to convince his daughter to name the cub Simba.

"Because he has opened my eyes, showing me the beauty in life." Kovu responded, with a huge grin.

"I thought I showed you the beauty in life." Kiara teased.

Kovu and Kiara nuzzled each other, "Ptah. It's perfect." Kiara whispered.

**Author's Note: Just in case you were wondering, Ptah is pronouced Tah. Haha, and sorry for an Egyptian name, I am inspried by Egypt. It's facanating :D**

**Please review, I want to know how my first fanficiton is doing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay Ptah and his friends are now almost adults. Yes, I am sorry I skipped the whole baby cub stage. You can hit me with stones and sticks if you wish. **

"Come on Erevu, you walk so slow!" Ptah shouted to his friend.

"No Ptah, you're just impatient." Erevu raced to his sunny-yellow friend and laughed, "are you really that desperate the go to the watering hole?"

Ptah rolled his eyes, "I thought you said you're going to help me."

"I am!" The tawny lion exclaimed, "I just want to have some fun."

"Yeah...Fun." Ptah growled, as he dashed towards the watering hole.

Erevu chased after him, "Hey! Ptah, wait up!" He called.

When Erevu made it to the watering hole, he spotted Ptah talking to a light cream lioness, "typical." He scoffed, as he walked to join them.

"-and so then I told her to get a life." The light cream lioness beamed.

"Haha, that's so cool Etana." Ptah laughed.

"What are you guys talking 'bout?" Erevu asked, still panting from the run.

"Oh finally you show up. Gosh, you're so slow Erevu." Ptah teased, then looked over his shoulder to see Etana giggling.

"Hey, you have your flaws too." He play growled, getting into a pouncing position, "I can easily say that I'm stronger then you."

Ptah mimicked his friend's pose and growled, "speed is better for survival, I can hunt and run away from any rogue attack."

"Lame...Girls like tough guys, right Etana?" Erevu asked, but kept his light blue eyes on Ptah.

Etana did a high-pitched giggle as she walked in between the two boys, "I don't know. Being tough is cool 'nd all but, I think Ptah has a point."

Erevu extended out his claws in anger, "Gosh Etana! Why do you always take his side?"

Etana did another laugh, nuzzled up to Ptah and replied, "cuz he's the prince, and if I'm nice...I might become his princess."

Ptah smirked, "see Erevu? Everyone just love me. I can't help it, I'm irresistible."

"Right, okay. Uhm, I'm going back to the pride. Have fun with your future queen." Erevu rolled his eyes as he walked back to Pride Rock.

Etana squealed. Her orange eyes lit with delight, "so I'm really gonna be your future queen?"

"Uh, sure?" Ptah managed to speak over Etana's high-pitched squeals.

"Oh Ptah, I'm so happy!" She shouted with joy, as she ran off to Pride Rock to tell her friends.

"What the hell just happened?" Ptah asked himself, as he got a sip of water.

As he lifted his muzzle out of the water, he say a copper colored lioness sprinting straight at him. She was staring behind her as she ran full speed. The lioness crashed right into him.

"Ow," the lioness quickly scrambled to her feet, "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I-"

A powerful, deep voice roared from the distance, "Get back here! You can't run forever!"

"Oh shit, he found me." She muttered.

Ptah looked at her puzzled, "who? Who found you, for what? What's going on-"

The lioness quickly pushed Ptah and herself in the tall grass, "shh..." She whispered, "stay quiet."

Ptah was laying flat on the ground with the lioness on top of him, his blue eyes looked above him to meet her emerald eyes. "You know," he smirked. "I kind of like this position."

"Oh shut up, this is for hiding purposes only." She spat.

The deep voiced called again, this time it sounded closer. "Where are you? I know you're here..."

Ptah and the lioness stayed silent, straining to hear where the voice was coming from.

All they heard was a deep chuckle and the sound of feet walking away.

When they couldn't hear the feet anymore, the lioness let out a breathe of relief. Remembering she was on top of a strange lion, she quickly got up and blushed.

"Thank you, for being quiet."

"No prob. I'm Ptah."

The lioness' eyes lightened, "I'm Isis."

An awkward silence fell among them, "uhm. Well thanks again, I uhm...I got to go, bye." Isis did a nervous smile and started to walk away.

"Wait," Ptah jumped in front of her. "Um, if you don't mind me asking...What was that about? You know, that guy looking for you."

Isis hesitated, "no-nothing...I-"

A cheetah jumped out of it's hiding place and pinned down Isis. "You really thought I couldn't hear you in the tall grass? Ha."

Isis growled, but said nothing.

The cheetah continued it's speech, "anyways. If you want to live, you would be wise and follow me."

Ptah just stared, witnessing the action but couldn't move. He was in shock.

Isis struggled to free herself from the cheetah's grip.

"Ha. You think you're stronger then me?" He snickered. "I 'ought to kill you right now, you little-"

Ptah was overwhelmed with emotion. He leaped towards the cheetah, knocking him on the ground.

"No. I 'ought to kill you right now." He growled, showing his teeth. "For trespassing and for attempt of murder."

The cheetah gulped, "wha-what can you do? You hold no power above me."

Ptah let out a small laugh, "that's where you're wrong. King Kovu and Queen Kiara; are my parents."

The cheetah got in a pouncing position, "if it's a fight you want. Then a fight you will get."

Ptah didn't want to fight, he couldn't.

"Isis, RUN!" He screamed as he sprinted away from the cheetah.

Isis followed quickly behind him, "where are we going?"

Ptah turned around to see the cheetah gaining speed, he glanced around him frantically. "There!" He shouted, running towards a small cave.

The mouth of the cave was blocked by an avalanche of rocks, but a dim light on the bottom left showed a small opening.

"Hurry." Isis pushed through the tight entrance, Ptah behind her.

They pushed a few heavy stones, blocking the only entrance.

"Safe," Isis exhaled.

"Yeah, but we didn't really think this through." Ptah looked around the small, empty cave. "Now how are we going to get out?"

Isis started to panic, "uhm. Well, maybe if we go further into the cave there will be an exit?" She offered weakly.

"Doubt it...I guess we are going to have to sleep here tonight. The cheetah should be gone by tomorrow." Ptah yawned, laying on the cool ground.

"Okay..." Isis mumbled, as she looked around her surroundings.

"Empty spot right here," Ptah smiled, patting the ground next to him.

"No, it's okay..." Isis muttered as she laid a few feet away from Ptah.

"Okay, well goodnight. I can take you to my pride in the morning..." Ptah yawned again.

"Your pride?" Isis questioned.

"Yeah, you're obviously a rogue. So I guess you can live in the Pridelands." Ptah smiled, closing his eyes for a good night sleep.

"I guess..." Isis yawned as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Kovu, I'm worried...Where is Ptah?" Kiara nuzzled her mate.

"I'm sure he is fine; remember last time he didn't come home? We were so worried, but turned out he just was to tired to walked back and fell asleep at the watering hole?" Kovu smiled.

Kiara did a small giggle, "yeah...Such a lazy son we have, don't we?"

"I wouldn't say lazy...Adventurous seems more like it." Nala approached her daughter and son-in-law.

"I'm sure he is just fine." Nala reassured them. "Now come on, no use sitting out here. Let's go inside and get some rest."

The three lions walked inside Pride Rock, ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Ptah woke up to see he was alone in the cave, this rocks blocking the exit were pushed out of the way.<p>

Stretching his limbs, he walked outside to see Isis feasting on an antelope.

"Hey, you didn't hunt for me?" He joked, adjusting his eyes to the sunlight.

Isis smiled, "you're a big boy. Go hunt yourself." Then resumed eating.

Ptah grinned as he tore off a chuck of the antelope, "thanks."

Isis play-growled, "lazy..."

Ptah smirked as he ate his part of the antelope.

After they finished eating in silence, Ptah laid on the grass. "So how did you sleep?"

Isis sat next to him, "terrible." She muttered.

"Why?" Ptah asked, sitting up.

"Oh-uhm. No-nothing, ne-nevermind." Isis responded quickly, staring at the ground.

Ptah scooted closer to her, "maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if you slept next to me..."

"What you mean is: If I would have snuggled up to you and licked you cheek until we drifted off to sleep, I would have had a better night?"

"Exactly."

Isis smirked as she pinned him, "oh really?"

Ptah grinned smugly, "haha. Yeah..."

Ptah's grin widend as Isis lowered her muzzle to his ear, but to his surprise she didn't lick him.

"GET YOUR FILTHY MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" She screamed then jumped off of him, "boys are stupid..." She muttered as she sat proudly on the grass.

"Well, that was unexpected." Ptah mumbled.

Isis rolled her eyes, "you are just so horny aren't you?"

Ptah bursted out laughing, when he calmed down he smirked. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing!" Isis tried to argue but then sighed, _boys are disgusting_...She thought to herself.

"Okay. Well, uhm. After almost making me deaf, I guess we should head back to my pride." Ptah said, as he started walking back to Pride Rock. Isis following quickly behind.

"So, I'm going to be apart of your pride?" Isis asked.

"Yeah, if you want..." Ptah muttered, still mad that she yelled at him.

"What's it like?" She smiled in awe.

"Normal, I mean just like any other pride I guess." He replied.

"Oh, yeah..." Isis looked on the ground in disappointment.

Ptah sensed her sadness and tried to comfort, "Oh. I-I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? If you want I can describe what it looks like."

"No, it's okay."

As the two lions walked to Pride Rock, Isis looked around in amazement. She couldn't believe how pretty the Pridelands were.

Kovu did a small chuckle when he saw his son and a lioness walking up Pride Rock, "look. Here's are adventurous son now."

Kiara beamed, "Ptah. Thank goodness you're okay-" her face tightened a bit, "-who is this?"

Ptah looked at Isis and smiled, "my friend. We were being chased by a stupid cheetah and hid in a cave for the night...Sorry if I worried you guys."

Erevu did a sly smile at his friend, "you and her in a cave, all night?" His voice quieted down to a whisper, "hmm. I wish I was that lucky."

Ptah bursted out laughing, then stopped when his parents gave him a strange look.

"What's so funny Ptah?" Kovu asked. He heard Erevu's comment but decided to act as if he didn't.

"Uh, nothing." Ptah grinned wider, "well anyways. Isis is a rogue and so I was wondering if she can stay with us."

"It's fine with me." Kiara said as she walked inside the cave, to tell her parents about new addition to the pride.

Kovu looked at the lioness, "welcome to the Pridelands. I'm Kovu and that was Kiara."

"I'm Isis, a pleasure to meet you." Isis bowed.

"Oh no, none of that. You're family now." Kovu smiled as he walked inside Pride Rock.

"That was easy," Ptah laughed. "Come on Isis, let me show you the watering hole."

"Okay," she giggled, following Ptah. Erevu quickly followed behind them.

As Isis drank from the watering hole, the two boys sat off to the side.

"So nothing happened." Erevu smiled, staring at Isis. "Awesome, now I have a chance at her..."

"Oh, no Erevu. You don't, trust me, she-"

"I know, she didn't fall for you and now you are mad. But come on, trust me. I know she will love me." Erevu smirked as he walked over to Isis.

"Good luck..." Ptah growled.

Erevu walked over to Isis, "hi. I'm Erevu..."

"Isis." She smiled.

Erevu sat down next to her, "you know, your name doesn't do you justice." He scooted closer, "you should have been named Jamila; meaning beauty."

Isis giggled, "oh thank you..."

"Yeah and I was thinking, you are very, very beautiful." He chuckled, "and my parents were talking about me needing a mate soon."

Ptah watched them. Thinking Erevu's plan would backfire, but his jaw dropped as he watched Isis' response.

"Oh really?" Isis gave Erevu an alluring look.

"Yeah." Erevu smirked, proud of how his plan was working. "you are a fine prize to be won."

Isis leaned so close, their noses almost touched. "Yes. A fine prize for a lion like you-" she pushed Erevu into the watering hole and spat, "-and every other self-centered, stuck up jerk face I've met!"

Erevu gasped as he jumped out of the cold water. Embarrassed, he sprinted off towards Pride Rock.

Ptah bursted out in laughter, "oh-oh my...That's gold right here!" He ran up to Isis, "oh I love it. You showed him!"

Isis smirked and pushed Ptah in the watering hole as well.

"Hey!" He shouted as he grabbed her and pulled her in, "if I get wet so do you!"

"It-it's freezing in here!" Isis quickly leaped out of the water and shook her pelt dry.

Ptah sat next to her, his auburn-brown mane soaked in his eyes and a goofy grin on his face. "Now you know how Erevu feels."

"Ha-ha. Very nice." Isis said sarcastically.

Ptah grinned. "You know, you didn't have to push him in the water."

"Hey he deserved it, trying to hit on me without even getting to know me. That's stupid..." She muttered.

"Yeah, very stupid." Ptah agreed, as he started to laugh again.

"Ha. Says the guy who tried to hit on me every chance he got." She giggled.

"No regrets." Ptah grinned as they walked back to Pride Rock.

**Author's Note: Well I hope you liked it...This was a really fun chapter for me to write. Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"You know Isis, I have a secret that I want to share with you." Etana's voice was sweet and innocent, but her smile said otherwise. "Follow me..."

"Okay..." Isis mumbled as Etana lead her away from Pride Rock.

Once they reached a small hill, Etana looked around. As if the information she was about to share couldn't be heard by anyone but Isis.

"Okay." Etana sat proudly on the grass, her smiled grew wider as she talked. "So, what do you think about Ptah?"

Isis giggled, she had an inkling of what was going on. Ptah already told her about Etana's little crush on him. "He's a friend."

"Oh really?" Etana threw her head back in laughter, "It's okay Isis, you don't have to hid it. I've been down this path you're taking."

Isis couldn't help but laugh at her comment, "Excuse me?"

A devious smile spread on Etana's muzzle, "I know how you feel. Getting lost in his blue eyes, he always finds a way to make you smile."

Isis lowered her gaze to the ground, everything Etana said was true.

"He's charming, isn't he?"

Isis hesitated, "uh...Well, I guess. A little."

Etana chuckled again, "well you better watch out. He isn't as smooth as he appears to be."

Isis' eyes lit with curiosity, "what do you mean?"

"I mean...He's a cheater, a liar, a player!" Etana hissed. "He charms you and then breaks your heart. Trust me, I should know."

Isis opened her mouth to speak but Etana cut her off, "even ask my friends. Every lioness his age knows about his..." Her orange eyes flickered, "ways."

Isis sat there, wide-eyed. She didn't know what to do or if she should even believe Etana. "I thank you for the advice Etana, really thank you. But. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

As Isis walked back to Pride Rock, Etana called after her. "Remember! He's bad news!"

"I got it..." Isis muttered.

* * *

><p>Laying the cave, Isis replayed her and Etana's conversation in her mind.<p>

"Isis, whatcha thinking about?" Ptah asked, walking to her.

"Uh, oh...Nothing." Isis replied.

"It's going to be sunset soon, I love watching the sunset..." Ptah cleared his throat, "wanna watch it with me?"

Isis look at his warm smile, everything Etana told her dissolves away. "Sure." She beamed.

"Off to the watering hole we go!" Ptah sang as they walked.

"You're a terrible singer, you know that?" Isis teased.

Ptah looked at her in mock hurt, but his smile showed he didn't care. "Well, you're a terrible..."

"Ha! You don't have anything to say." Isis giggled.

"Oh...After tonight I will." Ptah smirked.

Isis gave him a i'm-warning-you-behave look. "I don't even want to know what you mean by that."

* * *

><p>"Hey Etana, have you seen Ptah?" Erevu asked.<p>

"No, I've been looking for him too." Etana replied.

Nala chuckled as she approached them, "you won't find him here. Ptah and his little friend are watching the sunset."

Etana and Erevu looked at each other in shock, "Isis?" They asked in union.

Nala smiled.

"Damn that lucky lion..." Erevu muttered to himself.

Etana growled, she couldn't believe after all her hard work; Isis was still hanging out with Ptah. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." She muttered.

"Why so early? Are you okay Etana?" Nala asked, her voice was coated with concern. "Usually you guys stay up late..."

"I'm fine Nala, just a little tired." She muttered, walking inside the cave.

* * *

><p>Ptah and Isis ran around the grassy plains, laughing. "Look Ptah! This is the cave we hid from the cheetah in!" Isis giggled, she didn't know why but she felt so giddy around him.<p>

Ptah laughed, "good times. Good times."

Isis laughed, "yeah right. A near death experience, more like it..."

"Let's go in it, I wonder if it changed."

"We were just in it this morning! How could it change?"

"Let's find out..." Ptah winked as he walked in the small cave.

Rolling her eyes, Isis followed.

"This is so stupid, how can a cave change, I mean-" She stopped talking and looked at Ptah laying on the floor.

"Keep talking..." Ptah smiled as he rolled on his back.

Isis laid next to him and whispered in his ear, "you know how stupid you look right now?"

Ptah laughed so hard he felt as he couldn't breathe. When he calmed down, he replied smoothly. "You do too."

A few moments of silence pasted before Isis spoke up, "what would you do if you had to run away from your home?"

"Huh?"

"I-I'm sorry it's a stupid question, I was just wondering-"

"I would take you with me."

Isis looked at Ptah confused, "what?"

Ptah scooted closer to her and whispered, "I would take you with me...If there ever comes a time where I would have to leave, I would take you with me."

A tear glided down Isis' cheek as she sat up.

"No, no. It's not suppose to be sad..." Ptah sat next to her.

"I-I know, it's just...I had to run away from home and when I asked you I wasn't expecting you to-"

Ptah nuzzled her, "shh. It's okay, you have a new home now."

Isis wanted to pull away, but couldn't. "I know..."


	5. Chapter 5

Ptah yawned as he spread his body across the cave's floor, "I'm too tired to go back to Pride Rock. Let's sleep here."

Isis rolled her eyes, "whatever..."

"Are you okay?" Ptah asked, while positioning himself to go to sleep.

"Yeah...Fine." She muttered, laying on the floor. Resting her head on her arms she closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep. "Night."

"You're so far away..." Ptah laughed.

"Oh trust me, I'm to close." Isis mumbled, "now go to bed."

"Lame..." He chuckled as he drifted off to sleep.

Isis woke up and checked outside, seeing it was still night she growled to herself.

Pacing around the grass she decided on her choice. _Well, no turning back now. _

Ptah woke up to an eyeful of sunshine, "Isis?" He looked around. _Probably outside eating. She better of hunted for me._

"Isis?" He called again, as he walked out to the grassy plains. She wasn't there.

"You better be hunting..." He weakly called as he wondered where she was.

_Hunting, she is hunting...Or maybe she went back to Pride Rock? Should I wait here for her or should I check at Pride Rock? _

Ptah thought about his choices until he decided to go back to Pride Rock. "Why would she still be hunting?" Ptah laughed to himself.

* * *

><p>"Dad. Mom. Have you seen Isis?" Ptah ran towards his parents.<p>

"Ptah! Why didn't you come home last night? I was worried sick..." Kiara scolded.

"I haven't seen her, sorry. I thought she was with you." Kovu replied. He wasn't as strict as Kiara, he felt as if Ptah needs to explore the world on his own. Still, he was worried when he didn't come home; he just would never let Kiara see him worried like that.

"Damn." Ptah muttered under his breathe, he looked at his parents and sighed. "I can't find her anywhere."

Kovu did a small laugh, "scared her away already?"

"Dad! I'm serious." Ptah growled.

"Sorry. Well, maybe she is with Erevu or Etana." Kovu offered.

Ptah glanced around him, "maybe. I'm gonna check. Thanks!" He called as he jogged around the Pridelands, looking for his friends.

* * *

><p>"Erevu! Have you seen Isis?" Ptah called, his voice was panicked.<p>

Erevu rolled his eyes, "no. After she pushed me in the watering hole I couldn't care less about-"

"Shut up and help me find her!"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't find her anywhere, I'm kind of...Worried." Ptah scanned his surrounding, "I wonder if the cheetah got to her."

"Doubt it." Erevu smiled, "okay I'll help you find your love."

Ptah was to worried about Isis to even reply to Erevu's comment.

The two lions set off, looking around the Pridelands for Isis.

* * *

><p>"Bravo. Bravo, I must say Isis you can really make a scene."<p>

"Thank you Bes." Isis replied calmly to the cheetah.

"And I'm sure you are very proud of my acting skills. I really looked like I was ready to kill you. Were you surprised?"

Isis wanted to roll her eyes at the cheetah's gloating but decided against it, "mhm. Very nice touch."

"Now, you've been in the Pridelands for a day. What information have you gathered?" He asked, pacing around her.

Isis held her head high, "not enough. I know Simba passed his crown to a lion named Kovu. But that is about it..."

Bes smirked, "I see you charmed that one lion. Is he important to our mission?"

"He is the son of Kovu-"

Bes' eyes lit up and his smirk widened, "perfect! You can attack through him. He already seems to fancy you, so it should be easy...With your beauty."

Isis felt Bes' breath on the back of her neck, "what are you doing?"

"Admiring your beauty, you are perfect. That lion will fall for you and once he is head-over-heels you attack when he least expects it. That crown will be yours soon enough."

Isis sat on the grass, "I thought my father was getting the crown."

Bes sat next to her, "I was chosen to be your guardian Isis, now let me give you advice. Your father will not last long with the power, I will convince him to hand it down to you...I know you would make a great leader."

Isis hesitated, she stared at the grass, "I-I don't know."

"Isn't this what you always dreamed of? Even as a cub all you ever talked about was getting revenge on those filthy Pridelanders and taking the crown."

"I know but...Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Good girl, now go back and get that crown."

Isis did a weak smile and walked back to the Pridelands, _I hope nobody is worried about me being missing._

**Author's Note: Sorry for a short chapter, I hope this interested you enough to wait for the next chapter. :D **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Isis walked towards Pride Rock, despite the warm sun she felt cold. _Me? The crown for me? No...Impossible. I can't do it._

A familiar voice interrupted her from her thoughts. "Isis! I thought the cheetah took you, I'm so glad you're okay!" Ptah cheered as he sprinted to her, Erevu following behind.

"Ptah," Erevu panted. "I'm not the fastest runner; you know that. Now slow down."

"Speed up." Ptah muttered, once he was next to isis he beamed, "are you okay? Where were you?"

"Huh? Oh, uh...Hunting. I was hunting." She replied.

"Where is it?" Ptah looked around her feet.

"Where is what?" Isis replied, her voice sounded distant and unfriendly. Of course, this was because she was so caught up in her own worries.

"The kill, duh." Erevu joined in the conversation.

Ptah gave Erevu a dirty look and then replaced it with a gentle smile, "ignore him. He's grouchy, haha. I was worried when I couldn't find you and I thought that the cheetah took you."

Isis tuned him out and scanned her surroundings. "I'm going to throw up!" She growled.

"Are you okay?" Ptah asked, concern coated his voice.

"Yeah. I need to be alone, I feel sick." Isis muttered as she ran. She needed to think and the only place that popped in her mind was the watering hole.

"Woah, I have a thought Ptah." Erevu smirked.

"What is it?" Ptah asked, he knew he should never trust Erevu when he has a 'thought' but this time he wanted to hear it.

Erevu smirked again. "I think you know what's going on."

"What!" He was getting impatient, "what? What is your thought?"

"Isis is pregnant. I mean, you guys spend the night in a cave and now she is nauseous and she seemed a little mad. Kind of like mood swings."

"Shut up Erevu, nothing happened." Ptah pawed at a small bug like a cub. He was nervous and wondered if Erevu was right.

"Well why is she acting so weird? Huh?"

"I don't know...Long day of hunting?"

Erevu sat on the grass and laughed, "Yeah. That's it, long day of hunting...I think you should go ask her if it was a long day of hunting..."

"This is stupid," Ptah mumbled as he walked to find Isis.

"Check the watering hole, she was heading in that direction..." Erevu called after his friend, "I'm going to wait here."

Ptah rolled his eyes, slowly walking to the watering hole. He hoped that Isis wasn't at the watering hole but he also wished she was. He was curious and needed to know if she was okay or not.

* * *

><p>"Stupid world..." Isis growled to herself as she laid by the watering hole, she was about to continue her rant when she heard something in the tall grass.<p>

Turning around, she saw Ptah. "Are you okay?" His voice was nervous.

"I've been better." She rolled her eyes.

Ptah laid down next to her and sighed, "Isis. Uhm...D-do you like cubs?"

Isis looked at him confused, "yes, why?" She replied slowly.

"I-I like cubs, always wanted to be a father...Don't you like the idea of being a mother?" _What the hell am I babbling on about? Just get to the point...Come on Ptah._

Isis stood up quickly, "Ptah! I don't have time for this, I got to go."

"Wait!" Ptah jumped up and stepped in front of her, "here is the question...Uhm, Erevu thinks you are expecting cubs and I was wondering if you are?" His voice sounded soft and weak.

He closed his eyes as if he didn't want Isis' reply to hurt him.

"Ptah, why would you-" Isis stopped herself as Bes' words circled around her.

A small smile appeared on her muzzle, "yeah...I am, I didn't want to tell you though, I wasn't sure how you would take the news..."

Isis couldn't believe what she just said, but she decided the easiest way for Ptah to fall for her is to think she is carrying his cub.

"What?" Ptah turned grey, then a bright red.

After a few moments of silence, Ptah broke out in a toothy grin. "Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Erevu is right..."

"Mhm..." Isis managed to reply, she felt a pang of guilt stab her in the heart.

As they walked to go get Erevu and tell him the news, Isis stayed silent. She couldn't believe she was faking a pregnancy.

**Author's Note: Bad Isis...Haha XD **

**Please review and sorry for yet another short chapter. :( **


End file.
